Hanyut
by Incross
Summary: Satu orang, menjadi dua orang, kemudian menjadi satu lagi, menyisakan gelombang tenang. Aku, hanya berdiri di sana, melihatnya; dan ia, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut.


_Sebuah patung hanya bisa diam melihat_

_matahari yang pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya putih di gelapnya malam_

_ulat yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri di dalam selubung keras_

_sarang-sarang burung yang ditinggalkan_

_dan bayangan manusia yang hilang ditelan pita-pita hitam. _

_._

_._

Tidak kuperhatikan sudah berapa lama aku sudah berdiri di sini. Pemandangan yang tidak berubah sedikit membuatku merasa kosong. Maka, sambil berusaha mengenyahkannya, aku menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya perlahan. Langit yang terbentang di atasku—tidak seperti biasanya—terlihat lebih gelap, seolah ingin menelan semua kehidupan yang bernaung di bawahnya. Angin dingin menyapu lenganku, dan cahaya bulan yang redup sama sekali tidak membantu; ia hanya diam di sana, dipandangi, dan pergi saat penggantinya tiba.

_Dingin_. Sambil berpikir demikian, kulayangkan pandangku ke bawah, dan bisa kulihat pemukiman yang jauh; pemukiman yang berada di luar wilayah kota kecil yang kutinggali ini.

Segera kutolehkan kepalaku saat kudengar suara berkeresak dari semak-semak di belakangku. Gelap, namun aku tidak butuh cahaya untuk bisa mengenalinya. Gerak-gerik serta gerakan tangannya, bagaimana rambutnya berayun, aku sudah mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Terlebih, suaranya.

"Oh, ada Cliff?" tanyanya, sambil berjalan mendekat. Rambut emasnya tergerai rapi dan terlihat lembut. Dari senyum tipisnya, ia kembali melontarkan kalimat tanya lagi, meski yang pertama sama sekali belum kujawab, "Kenapa? Kelihatannya tegang sekali."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum meski sedikit dipaksakan, dan kujawab sekenanya, "Di sini sedikit, um, dingin."

Ia mengangguk, dan berdiri di sampingku. Matanya terfokus pada bola putih angkuh di kejauhan dengan sabar, dengan pandangan yang sama seperti saat ia memandangi teman-temannya yang berbincang-bincang riang, yang meski terlihat sangat dihayati, namun aku tahu jelas bahwa itu tidak lebih dari pandangan kosong. Itu yang selalu ia lakukan. Hanya untuk menyenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya, sambil memasang topeng yang kuat…

Aku berhenti memandanginya dan kembali berpaling pada bulan yang sama, ketika apa yang kukira tidak akan terlontar tiba-tiba diucapkannya.

"Kai pernah bilang kembang api di sini terlihat lebih bagus daripada yang terlihat di pantai," katanya dengan lembut. Kemudian, seperti teringat sesuatu, ia terkekeh dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku tidak habis pikir, orang seperti apa yang mau bersusah-susah menaiki gunung hanya untuk melihat kembang api. Tidak kusangka ternyata Cliff juga ada di sini. Kita ini aneh, ya."

Aku hanya mendengus pelan menanggapinya, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa bukan kebetulan aku berada di sini. Sebagian mungkin akan memandangku dengan jijik bila aku mengatakan alasannya adalah karena aku tahu ia, Claire, akan ke sini hari ini. Entah ia tahu atau tidak tentang hal itu, namun aku ingin berpikir bahwa ia tidak tahu.

Senyum tipis namun kosong itu masih terpampang di wajahnya, membuatku merasa pilu, seolah sesuatu baru saja menghujam dadaku. Namun tidak sanggup kukatakan padanya. Maka, aku kembali menatap bulan, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Tidak bisa kuungkapkan, apakah itu adalah awal atau akhir dari 'hidup' Claire. Hari itu adalah hari-hari menjelang datangnya musim panas. Aku ingat sepanjang minggu itu Claire terus-menerus membicarakan betapa senangnya ia akan musim panas yang segera tiba. Aku, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa terkekeh canggung, karena aku tahu, yang ia nantikan bukanlah musim yang membawa lebih banyak festival, atau musim langit yang lebih biru dibanding musim semi, namun karena pria itu akan datang.

Kai.

Sejauh yang kuingat, mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat semenjak musim panas sebelumnya. Karena hanya pada musim itu Kai akan datang, maka mereka akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu. Claire bahkan menceritakan padaku di siang hari di ladang anggur itu, mimpinya beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Mimpi itu tentang warga kota yang tiba-tiba berbalik dari Kai dan memutuskan akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengusir pria itu dari kota kecil kami yang damai untuk selamanya. Di mimpinya tersebut, ia membela pria itu. Entah seperti apa percakapan yang terjadi dalam mimpi itu, namun Kai tiba-tiba meneriakkan sesuatu, yang membuatku terhenyak saat aku mendengarnya, bahwa ia menyayangi Claire melebihi apa pun dan bahwa ia akan menikahinya saat ia kembali. _Awal musim gugur_, adalah apa yang dikatakan Kai dalam mimpi Claire. Itu, adalah tanggalnya, dan Claire akan menunggu dengan tidak sabar untuk datangnya tanggal itu.

Saat itu, gadis yang riang itu langsung tertawa geli sambil meminta maaf karena telah menceritakan sesuatu yang memalukan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku mengibaskan tangan dan berkata bahwa aku tidak keberatan. Ya, karena aku adalah sahabatnya. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya selama ini, setelah Kai. Mungkin, akan selamanya demikian. Maka aku tidak keberatan, asalkan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum senang. Aku juga tidak akan berkeberatan saat melihat Kai dengan main-main menggandeng tangan gadis itu di musim panas tahun sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan keberatan saat melihat gadis itu tertawa-tawa bahagia sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria itu. Aku tidak akan keberatan. Tidak akan, karena aku telah membunuh perasaan ini sejak lama.

Musim panas tiba, dan Claire berhenti dari kesibukan membantuku di ladang anggur ke kesibukannya sendiri di peternakannya. Sesuatu menyerangku waktu itu, jadi untuk beberapa hari aku sama sekali tidak menemui gadis itu. Kufokuskan pikiran dan ragaku untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi Manna dan Duke, yang telah berbaik hati memberikan pekerjaan ini, juga atas perhatian yang telah mereka berikan pada orang asing sepertiku. Maka demikianlah berlangsung untuk hampir seminggu lamanya. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin menemui Claire. Mungkin karena senyumnya saat bersama Kai terlihat terlalu menyilaukan bagiku.

Langsung kucubit lenganku saat aku sadar aku berpikiran demikian. Aku sama sekali tidak iri. Aku tidak boleh iri, karena itu adalah kebahagiaannya. Maka aku berhenti memikirkannya dan tetap fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapanku.

Tidak kusadari, dua minggu awal musim panas berlalu.

Suatu petang di musim yang sama, yakni setahun lalu, kutenggak susu hangat yang dibuatkan Manna untukku. Duke duduk di bangku meja makan, dengan secangkir kopi panas yang belum disentuh, sambil membaca koran. Wanita itu menatap keluar jendela.

"Hujannya deras sekali, ya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku jadi harus melewatkan acara bincang-bincang sore dengan ibu-ibu lainnya. Sayang sekali, padahal kue-kue kering ini khusus kubuat untuk dimakan sebagai cemilan selagi mengobrol, tapi kalau begini cuacanya, apa boleh buat," jelasnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gemuruh berat terdengar dari luar.

"Kasihan Claire,"

Aku menoleh cepat mendengar kalimat itu. Kupikir aku salah mendengar, karena kemudian Manna terdiam. Duke pun tidak merespon. Namun sesuatu di dalamku berontak.

"Ada apa dengannya, Manna?" tanyaku, berusaha terlihat tenang.

Kalimat demi kalimat Manna kudengarkan dengan seksama. Tiap datangnya kalimat baru, kurasakan sesuatu seolah meremasku hingga remuk. Atau, itu yang kurasakan di dalam. Meski terkejut, aku berhasil memegang gelas susu yang masih hangat tanpa menjatuhkannya. Namun bisa kurasakan mataku membuka lebar. Tidak membuang waktu, kuucapkan kata 'permisi' dengan cepat pada mereka, kuletakkan gelas itu tanpa kucuci, dan menghambur keluar rumah yang terang itu.

Tetesan air yang terasa tajam menerpa kulitku tidak kuhiraukan. Kata-kata Manna terngiang lagi di telingaku, membuatku ngeri.

'_Kira-kira seminggu lalu datang kabar bahwa kapal yang dinaiki Kai meledak beberapa ratus kilometer dari kota Mineral. Detilnya aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kudengar ada kaitannya dengan teror bom yang akhir-akhir ini ramai terjadi di pulau seberang. Karena bangkai kapal yang ditemukan hanya berupa puing-puing, pasti bom itu bom yang berkekuatan dahsyat, ya… Tentu, tidak ada yang selamat dari peristiwa itu. Menyedihkan sekali, ya…'_

'_Lho, Cliff tidak tahu? Carter bahkan mengadakan doa bersama untuk jiwa-jiwa yang hilang dalam peristiwa itu… Ah, kamu selalu berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan anggur, jadi mungkin kabarnya tidak sampai padamu.'_

'_Aku tidak sampai hati membayangkan reaksi Claire saat mendengarnya. Ia dan Kai cukup dekat, kan? Gadis yang malang… kudengar ia sering datang ke pantai hanya untuk melihat ke arah laut, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kasihan sekali…'_

"Claire!" Kuteriakkan nama itu begitu kakiku menapak dataran pasir. Sekitarku begitu gelap dan buram hingga aku tidak bisa melihat nyaris apa pun. Jantungku berpacu. Kubodohi diriku karena telah meninggalkannya dua minggu ini. Kubodohi diriku karena sempat berpikir ia lebih baik menyingkir dari hidupku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gamang entah ke mana sambil memanggil namanya. Setelah agak jauh berjalan, terlihat sebuah sosok yang berdiri tak bergeming. Kupanggil lagi namanya untuk memastikan yang kulihat bukanlah ilusi, karena ia sungguh berbeda dengan sosok Claire yang kukenal. Tidak ada jawaban, namun aku segera berlari mendekatinya.

Kesedihanku menjadi saat aku tahu itu memang dia. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Pandangannya kosong, mulutnya sedikit membuka. Laut yang dipandanginya membuat ombak-ombak liar yang berdentum satu sama lain.

Sudah berapa lama ia di sini seperti ini?

"Kai," ucapnya pelan, suaranya serak dan memecah di antara ributnya angin, hujan deras, dan gemuruh yang mengelilingi kami. "Kai, hari ini, tidak datang juga, ya."

Aku menahan napas.

"Padahal, katanya, ia akan membawakanku, hiasan pintu, untuk musim dingin, nanti," ucapnya lagi dengan terpotong-potong. "Kenapa… ya? Ada apa… ya?"

Tidak bisa menahan sesenggukan yang muncul, kurengkuh badannya yang kecil dan kutempelkan padaku. Kudekap ia seolah ia akan terbang dan menghilang bila tidak. Tangisku kukeluarkan, dan kukatakan padanya bahwa ia harus berhenti menunggu. Beragam perasaan yang tiba-tiba menggelegak keluar itu tidak mampu kutahan, dan kukatakan maaf dengan penuh penyesalan berkali-kali. Berkali-kali. Namun tetap saja, semua itu tidak cukup untuk bisa mengungkapkannya.

Claire berhenti datang ke pantai sejak saat itu, kecuali untuk berbincang-bincang kecil dengan Karen atau siapa pun yang kebetulan berada di situ. Ia tidak pernah datang untuk menyaksikan festival kembang api di sana. Setelah mengikutinya untuk satu malam itu, barulah aku tahu ia pergi mendaki gunung untuk menyaksikannya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, kuhabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Perlahan-lahan, ia bisa tertawa lagi. Tapi bagiku, itu hanyalah tawa kosong, karena sebagian dari jiwanya telah melayang entah ke mana. Sikapnya yang menjadi lebih tenang tidak bisa kusebut sebagai kedewasaan, melainkan pelarian. Raut wajahnya yang lelah, bukan karena pekerjaan di peternakan, melainkan karena beban ingatan yang tidak mau melepaskannya.

Melebihi orang lain, aku tahu banyak tentangnya. Meski demikian, yang bisa kutawarkan hanya sesuatu yang dibalut kain 'persahabatan'. Tidak kulakukan lebih karena ia telah menutup dirinya. Ya, ia menutup dirinya. Seolah tidak seorang pun boleh masuk, seolah yang boleh berada di dalam hanya ia dan serpihan tentang Kai. Hanya mereka.

Ia, Claire, telah membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam gelombang tenang yang perlahan menenggelamkannya.

Saat ini, sudah sangat kuduga ia akan datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat kembang api yang tahun lalu tidak kusaksikan. Meski tahu tidak akan menemukan siapa-siapa di sini, meski tidak ada yang menunggunya, bisa kucium wewangian lembut miliknya. Meski garis-garis wajahnya lelah, namun wajahnya telah dibersihkan sehingga terlihat segar.

"Rambutmu,"

Ia menoleh.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Rambutmu sepertinya bertambah panjang, ya. Bulan lalu sepertinya hanya sepanjang ini."

Kusentuh rambutnya yang halus. Ia hanya memandangku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam saat aku berjalan mendekat, mendekat, dan saat kuletakkan tanganku di punggungnya. Ia hanya diam saat aku mendekapnya, sama seperti petang di musim panas waktu itu.

"Cliff…?" tanyanya pelan. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti berusaha menenangkan diriku yang gemetar diliputi kepiluan, seperti ibu yang sedang menghadapi putranya yang bersedih. Kubenamkan dirinya lebih padaku.

Aku tidak keberatan akan apa pun, asalkan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum senang. Aku juga tidak akan berkeberatan saat melihat Kai dengan main-main menggandeng tangan gadis itu di musim panas di masa yang telah lama hilang. Aku tidak akan keberatan saat melihat gadis itu tertawa-tawa bahagia sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria yang tidak akan lagi datang itu. Aku tidak akan keberatan. Tidak akan, karena aku telah membunuh perasaan ini sejak lama.

Namun kini, aku mengutuki diriku. Aku telah berbohong pada diriku sendiri selama ini. Mungkin, aku hanya menguncinya rapat-rapat di suatu ruang gelap di dalamku, dan berpikir bahwa aku telah membunuhnya dengan demikian.

"Jangan hanyut lagi," kataku, dan sebutir tetesan mengalir di pipiku. Kudekap erat tubuhnya. "Kembalilah, Claire."

…

…

Fin


End file.
